Twas Christmas Nowadays
by Gratia Donatus
Summary: Twas christmastime again and it seems we've forgotten the story once more, let's see again what God had in store. a rendishine of "twas the night" my thoughts on what Christmas has become.oneshot


**Not Much to say hope you like it!**

**Find Truth,**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

T'was two weeks before Christmas and all through the state people were putting up lights getting ready for that one special date.

The department stores filled to the brim without care, all in hope that, the hot new gift would still be there.

The people all tense and stressed with all their "to do's", get this one an iPod that one some shoes.

The trees they all sparkled with glittering lights, but they didn't notice to busy with gifts food and fights.

Turkeys and holly, presents and toy after toy, but where is the hop and where is the joy?

There is and icon of Christmas that much is clear, children turn to a man with a fat belly and white beard.

They all write letters to him what they want on a list, sending them to a man that doesn't exist.

T'was the week before Christmas the scrambles just begun, all adults are thinking "this used to be fun."

The children's heart leap and they think of the deer, and a man in a sleigh that will never appear.

The families gather the stress reaches its peek, not one of the finding just what they seek.

Decorations are done the gifts are wrapped, and many a teenager just feel trapped

T'was three days before Christmas and energy's growing; people get close with families not much joy showing.

T'was the night before Christmas and they're all dressed their so nice, the go to dinner and church the concert was nice.

The service forgotten as they head for the door, all children dreaming of what the next day has in store.

T'was Christmas morning and the kids are awake at five AM, unable to keep the excitement their parents the shake them.

The mornings begun and the gifts begin flying, all faces show great enthusiasm or are trying.

Unwrapping gifts is over and the table is full, an incredible meal for adults, for kids rather dull.

The relatives leave late at night, time for bed kids now turn off the lights.

T'was two months after Christmas and yard sale day, and half the things you got you sell or give away.

T'was the narrators turn to comment on this tale, the season came and went the feelings gone stale.

A bit more to this story there really should be, for Christmas is more than just gifts under a tree.

And Christmas is more than family and friends, or getting a new toy or the new fashion trend.

Yes Christmas is all more than just this you see, Christmas began with no presents or lights, just a baby.

T'was the first Christmas and on hay the babe is asleep, with a life stretched before Him and a promise to keep.

With the light of a star shining on his face, who thought that a king would be born in this place?

And out in the fields the shepherds are awake, an angel appears, the tremble and shake.

But the angel speaks of naught but joy, something has happened far greater and it begins with the boy.

This boy has a purpose that seems shrouded in gloom, an innocent and amazing man to die a criminal's death that is his doom.

This is why he was born, this is why he came, so that one day he might suffer pain and shame.

But this one tragic death this one final act, presented the world with an awesome fact.

The son of God they had killed on a cross, and for a moment all hope seemed lost.

But on the third day he rose from the dead, and all who followed had nothing to dread.

So this is the story and why Christmas means more, than just lights on a tree and a wreath on the door.

It's about the birth of Jesus who saved us all, our Lord and savior who ransomed us from the fall.

So this Christmas season where do you start? The tree decorations or the sale at Wal-Mart?

No. With the boy in the manger sleeping on hay, who came for all so that with him forever we may stay.

* * *

**hoped you liked it review if you want!**

**Find Truth **

**Kale Ride**


End file.
